En otro mundo
by Nusca
Summary: Continuación de la historia de rumpelstiltskin y Bella, tras el capítulo 1x12. ¿Qué pasaria si Regina decidiera sacar a Bella de su prisión?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, asi que por favor, si hay alguien ahi que sea benevolente :)

Tuve la idea de escribir un fanfic sobre esta estupenda pareja (Bella/rumpelstiltskin) cuando después de ver el capitulo 1x12 de Once Upon a Time (si alguien no ha visto la serie, ya esta corriendo a verla XD), corrí a mi ordenador a buscar fanfics sobre ellos, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que todos estaban en ingles. Si buscais en internet, hay millones de historias sobre ellos, pero todas en otros idiomas, asi que aqui estoy, intentando suplir esa falta XD.

Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el relato me pertenecen, sino que son producto de esa maravillosa serie que es Once Upon a Time, y sin más dilación, presento la introducción de lo que espero sea una larga historia. El relato puede colocarse tras cualquier episodio tras el 1x12, en el caso de que alguien no lo haya visto aún le recomiendo que primero lo vea, sino parte del encanto desaparecerá.

Muxixixisimas gracias por leer, y si hay alguien ahi, espero que te guste :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella:<strong>_

La lluvia caía con fuerza, produciendo un estruendo apenas amortiguado por los tabiques de su prisión.

Llevaba horas, minutos, segundos mirando las gotas de agua golpear la ventana, lo cierto es que no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Cuando se está recluida sin ningún contacto con el mundo, es difícil ser consciente del tiempo. Por lo que ha ella respectaba, podía haber estado días mirando la lluvia caer a través de los barrotes, esos barrotes que suponían su única casa, su mejor compañía, su más antiguo enemigo.

Siempre había vivido entre esas cuatro paredes, o al menos desde que podía recordar. Tres veces al día, venía una enfermera a traerle la comida y dos veces por semana la llevaban a los baños del hospital para que se aseara, esa era su única interacción con el mundo.

Al principio, hacía tiempo, en un tiempo tan remoto que apenas podía recordarlo, se había resistido, había gritado con todas sus fuerzas a cualquiera que pudiera oírla, que porqué la retenían ahí, que de qué se le acusa o qué enfermad sufría.

Sin embargo a sus súplicas solo le seguían silencios, silencios eternos de enfermeras sin corazón y sin alma, que la miraban con ojos vacíos mientras le suministraban lo que ellas llamaban ``su medicina´´…

Esas medicinas la mantenían casi todo el día dormida, y en los períodos en los que estaba despierta sentía náuseas y una gran confusión.

Por ello dejó de preguntar, dejo de hablar, dejo de sentir….se convirtió en un autónoma para poder sobrevivir en ese infierno en el que estaba condenada a``vivir´´.

_**Regina:**_

El dorado líquido cayó por su garganta haciéndola sentir un estremecimiento. _``Mucho mejor´´_, pensó la alcaldesa al tiempo que se reclinaba en su gran sillón.

Había sido un día horrible, el señor Gold empezaba a ser algo más que molesto, empezaba a ser preocupantemente peligroso.

A través de esa estúpida alianza con Emma le estaban haciendo un gran daño a su imagen, y si hay algo importante para mantener el poder, para mantener su cargo de alcaldesa, ese algo era su imagen.

Nadie en el pueblo se había atrevido nunca a enfrentarse a ella, era la temida alcaldesa, la mujer de hierro, la ``femme fatal´´.

Si Emma lograba acercarse a ella, sacar sus trapos sucios o vencerla aunque fuera en nimiedades, era cuestión de tiempo que el pueblo entero se le echara encima y comenzaran a cuestionar su autoridad. Lo mejor era acabar con esto de raíz…..y sabía exactamente como.

Regina se acabó el whisky de un trago, y se levanto del sillón, sus tacones ripequetearon sobre el frío suelo de mármol, mientras se acercaba a los ficheros que tenía junto a su mesa.

Tras sacar una pequeña llave de su bolsillo Regina abrió el último de los cajones, del que extrajo una carpeta en la que se podía leer ``Confidencial´´.

Luego se dirigió a su mesa y con decisión se sentó en su trono, y abrió la carpeta, dentro había una foto en la que aparecía una chica de unos 20 años con la piel muy pálida, casi traslúcida, el cabello castaño cayéndole salvaje sobre la cara, y unos ojos azules, enormes, si esos ojos hubieran tenido vida la chica habría sido hermosa.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en la cara de la reina, que con una especie de macabro placer pensó ``Comienza el juego´´.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues quí estamos de nuevo**_. _**Primero de todo muxisimas gracias a Wyndi Magic por el review_, me ha hecho mucha ilusión y espero que te siga gustando la historia._

A todos los demás que estais por ahi leyendo, también muchas gracias por vuestra atención :)

Y ahora otro capitulillo de transición, de esos que son necesarios para situar la trama, la historia y a la heroína, sin embargo que no cunda el pánico que ya no queda nada para el primer en cuentro.

Un beso a todos, y espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2 ``Como quitarle el caramelo a un niño´´<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**Bella:**_

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz en la sombría celda. Los ojos de bella, acostumbrados a la penumbra, se vieron cegados por el fogonazo, así que la joven no pudo más que cubrirse la cara con las manos en un vano intento de recuperar la vista.

Tras unos segundos Bella retiró las manos, elevando lentamente la cabeza en busca del causante de tanto alboroto, sin embargo nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vio.

_``Es hermosa´´_, pensó bella, al tiempo que su boca por voluntad propia se abría, haciéndola quedar como una boba o como una demente. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro y corto, llevaba una falda tubo muy ajustada y negra, con una elegante camisa blanca, sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de bella fueron los zapatos ¿Cómo podía sostenerse sobre esos tacones?. _``Ya está, lo han logrado, me he vuelto definitivamente loca´´_.

La hermosa mujer se acercó a la esquina donde se encontraba agazapada bella como un animalillo asustado. Ante este movimiento la asustada enferma solo pudo encogerse aún más, juntando la frente con las rodillas, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pared en un intento de fundirse con ella.

- Hola Rose- Susurró la desconocida, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

_``¿Rose? ¿Asi me llamo?¿Ese es mi nombre? No me resulta familiar, pero si ella me ha llamado así será cierto. Pero…¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? ¿No es una alucinación? ¿No es fruto de mi febril mente ansiosa de compañía?´´_ Para intentar encontrar alguna respuesta, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza, hasta encontrar la mirada de la mujer que en esos momentos esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya se que no me reconoces querida, me llamo Regina soy la alcaldesa, y he venido a ayudarte-

- ¿Regina?- Logró al fin murmurar Bella. Su voz le sonó débil y extraña, llevaba mucho sin usarla.

- Si cariño, me llamo Regina. Soy tu tutora legal, y ha llegado la hora de que salgas de aquí.

_``Salir de aquí´´_, las últimas palabras la habían dejado sin habla….llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar en el mundo, que apenar recordaba como era ser libre. Se había quedado paralizada, sin saber, que decir o como reaccionar.

- Ya he solucionado todo el papeleo, así que cuando estés lista nos iremos a casa.

Bella se sumió en una especie de bruma, así que apenas fue consciente de que Regina le ponía su abrigo por encima y la ayudaba a salir del hospital. De manera confusa recordaba haber subido a un coche, y ver pasar casas, casas y más casas a través de la ventanilla, que la sumieron en un sueño intranquilo del que no se despertó hasta que el coche paró.

- Rose, hemos llegado…-Le dijo Regina al tiempo que la tocaba suavemente el hombro, para despertarla.

- Mmm…a….si- Bella se fue desperezando, al tiempo que abría la puertecilla del coche. _``No puede ser, este no puede ser mi nueva casa´´._ Era el lugar más bonito que había visto nunca, era una casa de dos pisos toda blanca, con el tejado oscuro, y un gran patio alrededor lleno de árboles frutales.

Regina, cogió del brazo a Bella para ayudarla a entrar en la casa, ya que parecía que sus piernas no la sostenían.

- Le dije a María, que te tuviera preparado un baño en tu habitación, así podrás asearte y luego comer algo ¿te parece?.

- ¿Quién es María?- Logró decir bella pese al aturdimiento.

- María es la chica para todo, cocina, limpia, hace recados….si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo.

Si a Bella le había parecido impresionante el exterior de la casa, el interior no se quedaba atrás, realmente era una hermosa casa en la que todo parecía proclamar el poder y el dinero de su dueña.

- Espera aquí un momento, voy a dejar el abrigo y a llamar a María.- Regina abandonó el Hall, mientras llamaba a gritos a la criada.

Bella observo con atención las escaleras, los, cuadros, las demás habitaciones…todo le parecía maravilloso, pero un tanto frío, como si fuera totalmente impersonal. De repente unas fotos llamaron su atención, eran las fotos de un niño pequeño, colocadas sobre un hermoso mueble en la entrada. Bella se acercó a ellas y suavemente copio una en la que aparecían Regina y ese niño `_`Será su hijo´´_, pensó Bella con cierta curiosidad, observo mas atentamente la foto_``¿Por qué parece tan triste? No es un niño feliz…´´_.

- Se llama Henry, es mi hijo, tiene 10 años- Le aclaro la alcaldesa, al tiempo que entraba en la estancia.

- Es muy guapo….- Balbuceó bella.

- Gracias, hoy está durmiendo en casa de un amigo, pensé que sería más cómodo para ti, a veces puede ser agotador…-

- ¿Y su marido está de acuerdo con que me ayude?-

- No hay marido, estoy soltera- Ante la cara de sorpresa de Bella, la alcaldesa añadió- Henry es adoptado.

- A la joven le pareció ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de la alcaldesa, pero fue tan breve que supuso que se lo había imaginado.

Bella no supo que más decir, ya había hablado mas que en años, y se sentía un poco mareada.

- Pero que tonta soy, no paro de hablar, y tu aquí parada, ¡tienes que estar helada!- Regina la copio del brazo conduciéndola a las escaleras- Vamos a tu habitación y descansas.

_``En donde me he metido´´_, Bella se encontrada sumergida en la bañera más grande que había visto en su vida. Regina le había dado una habitación salida directamente de un sueño, las ventanas daban al jardín dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz, en el medio de la estancia había una cama con dosel, justo enfrente de una gran chimenea de mármol junto a la que se encontraban dos confortables sillones y una mesita baja. El mobiliario se remataba con un tocador y un gran armario, en la pared restante.

Lo primero que hizo cuando la dejaron sola fue sumergirse en el agua, era la sensación más deliciosa que podía recordar y no estaba muy segura de cuanto llevaba allí, pero no pensaba salir al menos por el momento.

Sin embargo, una vez superado el impacto inicial, Bella se topó con la realidad_``Estoy en la casa de una desconocida, por lo que a mi respecta, puede ser una psicópata, una asesina o una loca. ¡Y encima ha dicho que es mi tutora! ¿Es que no tengo familia? ¿Qué fue de ellos? Debo hallar repuestas…´´_

Con la decisión tomada, Bella salió enérgicamente de la bañera y cogió una toalla que se anudó alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo.

Al salir del baño se dio cuenta de que había una bandeja en la pequeña mesa y que la chimenea había sido encendida. Bella se dirigió al tocador y cogió un peine con el que comenzó a cepillarse su larga melena, al tiempo que hacía esto fue inspeccionando más detenidamente la habitación.

_``Ya ha anochecido´´_, pensó mientras miraba a través de la ventana, las hermosas vistas del pequeño pueblo iluminado._``Que hermoso se ve el pueblo…como me gustaría salir a recorrerlo´´._

Cuando acabó de peinarse, abrió la bandeja, descubriendo un par de sandwiches y un vaso de zumo, todo ello acompañado por una nota:_``te espero en el salón, baja cuando estés lista. Un abrazo, Regina´´._

_``Ahí podré obtener mis respuestas, sin embargo no puedo aparecer en bata…´´_, cogiendo uno de los bocadillos y dándole un mordisco, Bella abrió el armario de par en par para ver su contenido. Solo había alguna ropa básica pero era más de lo que nunca había tenido, decidió ponerse un baquero con un jersey negro holgado, de todas maneras no iba a salir de la casa.

_``Cuando cene, bajaré y le exigiré a Regina que me cuente la historia….mi historia, y veremos si esto es tan bueno como parece´´_ se prometió, y con férrea determinación le dio otro mordisco al sandwich.

_**Regina:**_

El reloj de pared marcaba las 11 menos 5, _``¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña estúpida?´´_, pensó Regina a la vez que miraba la puerta por décimo quinta vez.

El repiqueteo del reloj amenazaba con hacerla perder los pocos nervios que aún le quedaban, pues interpretar el papel de hada bondadosa durante todo un día no había sido una tarea nada fácil`_`Y todavía queda lo más importante…..bueno al menos puedo estar satisfecha, por ahora mi plan está funcionando a la perfección´´_.

En cuanto la alcaldesa vio a la pobre desvalida en la que se había convertido Bella, llegó a la conclusión de que su tarea iba a ser mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba.

La joven se había agarrado a ella como a un tabla salvavidas, sin cuestionarle absolutamente nada y creyendo ciegamente en su deseo de ayudarla `_`Ingenua…´´_Se burlo la reina, mientras se recostaba aun mas en el sillón en el que llevaba esperando cerca de una hora.

_``Ahora, bajará por esas escaleras, pidiéndome que le cuente la historia de su vida, sedienta de culpables y con los sentimientos a flor piel…no creo que me resulte complicado convencerla de que el culpable de todas sus desgracias es el Sr. Gold. Voy a hacer que le odie, que le deteste, ¡que solo verle le produzca repugnancia!. A ver cómo reacciona ante eso mi querido amigo´´_

- Buenas noches- Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar la dulce voz que provenía de la puerta _``Vaya, vaya….así que debajo de tanta mugre había una princesita´´_. Tras un reconfortante baño y una consistente cena, el color había vuelto casi por completo a las mejillas de bella, aún un poco pálidas a causa del aislamiento de los últimos años. Además el hecho de no llevar esa horrible bata, ayudaba mucho.

- Buenas noches querida, ¡casi no te reconozco!, me alegro que hayas encontrado la ropa, ¿es de tu talla?-

- Oh si muchísimas gracias, le estoy muy agradecida por todo.

- Oh no te preocupes, es mi deber ayudarte y el primer paso era deshacernos de esa horrible bata con la que venías envuelta, siéntate y tómate un te conmigo- Le dijo, al tiempo que con un suave y elegante gesto le indicaba que tomara asiento.

Bella, se colocó justo en frente de Regina en un cómodo sillón orejero, _``Es el momento, vamos tu puedes´´_.

- Regina…..no es que no agradezca lo que estás haciendo por mi….pero me gustaría saber…¿Por qué lo haces? Tu y yo no somos parientes…¿es que no tengo familia o amigos? Y si es así…porque nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mi….- Bella notó como se le quebraba la voz mientras decía estas últimas palabras, sin embargo respiró hondo y mantuvo la mirada de su anfitriona. _``No debes llorar, vas a ser fuerte´´_.

- Esperaba que pudiéramos esperar un tiempo hasta hablar sobre tu pasado….no me gustaría que tuvieras una recaída por mi culpa. Quizá ya sean demasiadas experiencias por un día y….-

- Regina por favor, necesito saber- le cortó Bella- Dime la verdad.

_``Ya está, ha picado el anzuelo´´_, pensó Regina con satisfacción apenas disimulada.

- Está bien, comenzaremos por el principio, ¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado?-

- Pues la verdad es que no mucho….recuerdo escenas inconexas…pero todas ellas de cuando aún era muy pequeña, nada que tenga importancia.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, los médicos ya me dijeron que era probable que debido a la medicación tan fuerte a la que has estado sometida, durante algún tiempo no recordaras nada...entonces empezaré por tu familia.

Rose, tu vivías con tus padres en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo, tu padre Moe French se dedicaba a hacer pequeñas chapuzas por el pueblo, sin embargo su auténtica pasión siempre fueron los inventos….los inventos y su mujer Mary, tu madre. Ella regentaba una librería en la calle principal, creo que aún se conserva el local tal y como estaba…. Bueno, durante años vivisteis con bastantes comodidades, gracias al esfuerzo de tu madre, sin embargo tu padre siempre gastaba más de lo que debía, en sus….¿Cómo las llamaba..? A si! ``sus obras´´. Todo el mundo era consciente de que eran locuras, pero tu padre estaba totalmente volcado en esas chatarras.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un día diagnosticaron cáncer a tu madre, lamentablemente estaba muy extendido, y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, por lo que a los pocos meses murió. Dejándote a ti, una niña de 10 años y a tu padre, solos.

A partir de ahí todo fue mal…..tu padre comenzó a beber, no se ocupaba de ti, y dejó de llevar dinero a casa. Todo el mundo dice que se pasaba días metido en el garaje entre hierros, con la única compañía de su botella de Whisky.

Al mismo tiempo, tú cambiaste, dejaste de ir al colegio, te volviste retraída, comenzaste a tener ataques de ansiedad y te aislaste del mundo. Tus profesores de la escuela llamaron a los servicios sociales, que fueron a recogerte a tu casa, tu padre no se opuso así que te llevaron a un orfanato, donde tras examinarte te diagnosticaron esquizofrenia.

Yo acababa de ser nombrada alcaldesa, y cuando escuché tu historia, me conmovió tanto que fui a hablar con tu padre, pero tras tener una larga charla con él, descubrí que no sería de ninguna ayuda así que decidí encargarme de ti. Así, contrate a un abogado y me convertí en tu tutora legal tras inhabilitar a tu padre. Luego te internaron en el sanatorio mental, y ahí te he estado visitando todas las semanas hasta que los médicos me dieron la buena noticia de tu recuperación.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar, intentaba sentir algo, lo que fuera, pero esas personas le eran tan desconocidas…no podía amar a unos padres a los que no recordaba.

- ¿Y qué fue de el….de mi padre?- Pregunto Bella en un susurro…

- Sigue vivo…creo que ahora se encuentra en unos apartamentos para solteros que hay junto a la fábrica de plásticos, actualmente se ha convertido en un alcohólico, no creo que sea bueno que le veas por ahora querida- Le sugirió Regina al tiempo que le cogía suavemente la mano, para reconfortarla.

- ¿Y por qué voy a querer verle? El no luchó por mi…y en todos estos años no ha dado muestras de recordar que tiene una hija- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Bella.

- No seas tan dura con él, Rose….las circunstancias…-

- ¡¿¡¿Las circunstancias?¡?¡? ¿Qué circunstancias pueden llevar a un padre a abandonar a una hija?- Incluso a ella le sorprendió el repentino ataque de ira, ``respira hondo,….tranquila…´´, pensó la joven tratando de recuperar la calma.

- Verás Rose….para poder pagar el tratamiento de tu madre, tus padres tuvieron que recurrir a un prestamista y le dieron como garantía la casa. Cuando ella falleció, tu padre pidió un aplazamiento del pago, sin embargo el prestamista, se negó. Quizá tu padre pensó que si los servicios sociales te llevaban, a lo mejor una familia mejor te adoptaría. A partir del momento en que supo que perdería la casa, tu padre se hundió en a más absoluta miseria…fue su fin.

Bella se sentía mareada, con nauseas….¿Su padre la abandonó? ¿Lo hizo por su bien? ¿Y nadie le dijo que estaba enferma? ¿Nadie le dijo que no estaba en ninguna bonita casa de acogida, sino en una sucia celda?...Sin embargo todas esas preguntas eran demasiado dolorosas, y prefirió evitarlas, ya había sufrido bastante por una noche. En vez de cuestionar a su padre, fue a lo más fácil, a los más cómodo…se preguntó quién era ese ser horrible que le había arruinado la vida a ella y a su padre, qué clase de monstruo sin corazón no le concedió más tiempo a un hombre roto de dolor por la muerte de su mujer y con una niña pequeña que alimentar.

- ¿Quién era?- Preguntó con furia en los ojos.

- ¿Quién era quién querida?- Regina se estremeció un poco ante la ira que desprendía Bella.

- ¿Quién era el prestamista?. Debo saberlo.

_``Ya está….´´_Se felicitó la reina, _``¿Porque la gente es tan fácil de manipular?´´._

- Mr. Gold…sin embargo Rose, quiero que me prometas, que nunca te acercarás a él. Es el hombre más poderoso del pueblo, y todo el mundo le teme….incluso yo le tengo respeto-

- Está bien Regina, te prometo que nunca le buscaré…- _``Pero si me encuentro accidentalmente con él, eso no sería faltar a mi promesa ¿no?´_´ Meditó la joven.- Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama, ha sido demasiadas experiencias por un día.

- Tienes razón, descansa y mañana terminaremos de hablar. Tenemos mucho que preparar.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Bella, se giró mirando fijamente a los ojos a la alcaldesa, no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. _``Sino fuera por esta mujer, lo más seguro es que estuviera muerta´´._

- Regina…de verdad que no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, eres la mujer más buena que conozco y siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

- Oh cariño, no te preocupes, lo hago encantada, ¿Qué sería de este mundo sino nos ayudáramos los unos a los otros?-

- Buenas noches, Regina-

- Buenas noches Querida…-

_``Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño´´_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Aqui os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste y como siempre muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BellaRose:**

Bella caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos por la calle principal, en dirección a casa, mientras tarareaba una canción de la que solo recordaba la melodía.

Había pasado una semana desde que volviera al mundo real, y realmente había sido una semana fascinante, en la que no había parado ni un momento.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, Regina acompañó a Bella a hacer unas compras ya que en su armario solo había un par de vaqueros y unas cuantas camisetas básicas, así que ocuparon la primera mañana completando su maltrecho guardarropa.

Cuando acabaron, Regina le dijo que le había concertado una cita con Mary Margaret, ya que era una de las mejores profesoras del pueblo, por si quería proseguir su educación, de esta manera Bella comió con la maestra.

En un principio se sintió un poco extraña, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con nadie, sin embargo Mary Margaret fue tan amable que pronto se hicieron grandes amigas.

El sentido del humor de Bella, era un complemento perfecto para la candidez de la maestra, y entre risas y anécdotas pasaron la comida y gran parte de la tarde.

Bella sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y se sentía tan a gusto con ella, que le contó su historia. Mary no podía creer lo que la joven le estaba contando, sin embargo cuando logró encajar el golpe le propuso a Bella darle clases particulares.

_``Será un placer, darte clases Rose, me encantaría ayudarte´´_la animó Mary, esbozando una sonrisa llena de cariño

A partir de ese día, todas las tardes de 7 a 10, Bella acudía a la casa de Mary y estudiaba lengua, literatura, historia…la verdad es que le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, y se sentía muy a gusto.

También había conocido a la Sheriff Swan, o Emma como insistía ésta en que la llamara.

Cuando conoció a Emma, su apabullante franqueza la había intimidado, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza y ahora se podía decir que eran amigas. De esta última amistad no le había dicho nada a Regina ya que dudaba que le gustara…los pocos comentarios que le había oído sobre la sherif la hacían pensar, que la alcaldesa realmente la odiaba.

Lo cierto es que Regina odiaba a mucha gente, y mucha gente la odiaba a ella. No es que lo dijeran abiertamente pero en todo el pueblo se notaba un velado temor hacia su persona, era como si todos la tuvieran miedo. Ella, no podía quejarse, la había acogido en su casa y la había cuidado como si fuera de la familia, sin embargo…

_``No debes pensar eso´´_, se recriminó Bella.

Sin embargo no confiaba en ella, quizá era la frialdad que emanaba, o el hecho de que nadie se fiara de ella, pero había algo dentro de Bella que le decía que no podía confiar en Regina, y no le gustaba esa sensación. _``¿Te han hecho sufrir tanto que ya no eres capaz de confiar en nadie Rose?´´._

Tan ensimismada iba Bella, pensando en su nueva vida que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba en dirección opuesta, cargado con una caja que le tapaba la cara y por lo tanto la visión.

Tan ensimismada iba Bella, que no pudo preveer el choque hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde…

- ¡Oh, dios mío lo siento mucho!- se disculpó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la falda- ha sido culpa mía deje que le…

Sin embargo la joven no pudo continuar, al levantar la cabeza Bella se encontró con… con su pasado _``Vaya estupidez Rose, no le conoces de nada´´_. Sin embargo le resultaba familiar, extrañamente conocido. Era un hombre un poco más alto que ella, delgado, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y corbata roja, tenía el pelo liso…más o menos por el cuello. _``Seguro que tiene el pelo muy suave….´´``Dios santo, ¡Pero en qué demonios estas pensando! Tengo que decir algo…´´_

- Deje que le ayude- dijo Bella al tiempo que cerraba la boca, no sin dificultad apartaba los ojos de su cara y se agachaba a recoger los objetos caídos _``¿Será mudo? Ya va siendo hora de que diga algo…´´_

- ¿Bella?- susurró el hombre con voz aterciopelada, casi acariciando la palabra.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda _``¿Bella? ¿Me ha llamado Bella?_´´, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, buscando algo, un recuerdo, una respuesta…un nombre_.``Cálmate Rose, se habrá confundido con otra persona´´._ Eso era lo que pasaba, el caballero la había confundido con otra persona….pero si era así, ¿Porqué su corazón y su mente respondían ante el nombre de Bella?.

- Oh no, se equivoca, me llamo Rose, Rose French acabo de….de….de regresar al pueblo- Explicó Bella mientras le tendía la caja al hombre. Iba a seguir hablando, pero en cuanto le volvió a mirar perdió de nuevo el habla _``¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Porqué me siento así?´´_ La miraba como si la traspasara, como si viera más allá de su cuerpo y entrara en su alma…nadie la había mirado así nunca.

Bella le paso la caja, en la que ya había recogido todos los objetos, fue tan solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente. Sus dedos se rozaron y una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos. Bella con un brusco ademán retiró la mano, se sentía mareada, tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago.

- Lo, lo siento…pensé que era una antigua conocida- _``Tiene una voz hipnótica, podría pasarme horas escuchándole´´. _

- Será mejor que me vaya…ya se hace tarde y tengo que ir a cenar- Balbuceo Bella, intentando mirar para todos lados excepto para el caballero.

- Si…pero tenga cuidado por donde va, no sea que vaya a derribar a más peatones indefensos- Le respondió con una pícara sonrisa, que en seguida le contagió a Bella. _``Es muy atractivo´´._

- Si intenta convencerme de que es un transeúnte indefenso, no lo ha logrado. Es más ha sido usted el que se ha chocado conmigo, ¡debería estar avergonzado!- Cuando acabó la frase no pudo contenerse más y Bella rompió a reír. Tenía ganas de reír, de saltar…se sentía feliz, y no tenía ni idea porque. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan agusto.

- Bueno parece que no nos pondremos de acuerdo señorita, así que le propongo un trato, la dejo pasar si promete volver a tropezarse conmigo otro día- _``¿Qué me ha dicho? Estoy segura que me ha dicho algo….seguro que si no me mirara así podría concentrarme mejor´´_ El hombre la estaba mirando con cariño, una gran sonrisa había aparecido en su cara, que llegaba e iluminaba sus ojos.

_``¿Un trato? Creo que ha dicho algo de un trato…´´._

- Lo siento, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que creo que no hay trato- dijo Bella al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- Sabia chica…- dijo haciéndose a un lado- Adiós Bell…Rose. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- se despidió Bella, al tiempo que le veía alejarse, y con una sonrisa en los labios se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino ha casa. _``No me ha dicho su nombre´´_ recordó extrañada_``Bueno, no creo que me sea difícil encontrarle…Storybrooke es un pueblo pequeño´´_.

Y de nuevo tarareando la cancioncilla, retomó el camino a su casa. No quería pensar en nada, ni en el encuentro, ni en los recuerdos….ni en los sentimientos despertados. Simplemente disfrutó de esa extraña sensación de felicidad.

**Rumpelstiltskin/Sr. Gold:**

Había sido un día muy largo y tenía ganas de llegar a casa, así que metió deprisa, en una caja, unos objetos que quería examinar esa noche con tranquilidad en su hogar, y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

Cerró con llave _``No sea que alguien se atreva a robar al demonio´´,_ pensó con una mezcla de satisfacción y pena el Sr. Gold.

La verdad era que le gustaba la posición de amo del pueblo, pero en ocasiones la cima era un lugar solitario_…``Si tan solo ella…´´,_ un suspiro escapó de su garganta, no valía la pena pensar en eso, ella había muerto, y nunca regresaría. Había cosas que ni siquiera la magia podía conseguir.

Corriendo lo más deprisa que le permitía su pierna mala, cogió la calle principal _``No creo que nada de esto valga mucho, bueno quizás la lámpara de gas si aún funciona…tiene una rara inscripción y si la restauro…´´._

Tan ensimismado iba el Sr. Gold pensando en su trabajo, que no vio a la joven que se acercaba distraída en la otra dirección…

Tan ensimismado iba el Sr. Gold que no pudo prever el choque hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

_``Que demonios´´_ pensó al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el equilibro.

- ¡Oh, dios mío lo siento mucho!, ha sido culpa mía deje que le…

_``No puede ser, esa voz…´´_Mil recuerdos volvieron a su mente, una infinidad de imágenes tantas veces recordadas volvieron con más fuerza que nunca, y cuando por fin el Sr. Gold logró enfocar la mirada y distinguir el origen de aquella voz, algo en su interior se rompió. Fue incapaz de articular palabra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió un cobarde, no se atrevía a hablar, a moverse, a respirar, por miedo a que aquella visión desapareciera.

- Deje que le ayude- continúo la joven con la voz un poco quebrada.

- ¿Bella?-

Aún hoy es un misterio como logró articular esa simple palabra, sin embargo parece que salió volando contra su voluntad, y con vida propia llego a los oídos de ambos como una súplica. Incluso a él le resulto extraña su propia voz, tan intensa, tan grave….tan humana. Gold, vio como una nube velaba los claros ojos de la joven, como si una fuerte lucha estuviera teniendo lugar dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo solo fue un momento, pues tras unos segundos la chica rompió el silencio…

- Oh no, se equivoca, me llamo Rose, Rose French, acabo de….de….de regresar al pueblo-

_``¿Rose French?´´ ``No puede ser…el no tuvo ninguna hija en este mundo…ella murió y...´´_ de pronto fue consciente de todo _``Regina…perra traicionera, tú me lo ocultaste´´._ Sin embargo, no pudo seguir maldiciendo a la alcaldesa ya que en ese momento Bella le tendió la caja y por un breve instante que pareció toda una vida, sus dedos se rozaron. Una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, como si de una fuerte descarga eléctrica se tratara, se sentía vivo_.``Oh Bella…Bella, no debes recordar nada_…´´. Desde que llegaron a ese nuevo mundo, nunca le había sido tan difícil mantener la maldición como en ese momento, sin embargo era necesario, la maldición estaba primero.

_``¡Maldita sea, tengo que arreglarlo! recuerda que es por su bien…´´_Se dijo el Sr. Gold intentando auto convencerse de que no debía estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla escapar nunca.

- Lo, lo siento…pensé que era una antigua conocida- Respondió el Sr. Gold intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, al tiempo que recobraba la calma.

- Será mejor que me vaya…ya se hace tarde, y tengo que ir a cenar- dijo Bella mientras daba un paso atrás.

_`No,…no te puedes ir todavía…llevo tanto tiempo esperando…venga di algo que la retenga´´,_ su mente trabajaba frenética intentando buscar una excusa, un broma, lo que fuera, pero el hecho de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo le había dejado totalmente conmocionado.

- Si…pero tenga cuidado por donde va, no sea que vaya a derribar a más peatones indefensos – respondió con tono de burla, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

El rostro de Bella cambió, ya no se la veía incómoda sino más bien divertida…

- Si intenta convencerme de que es un transeúnte indefenso, no lo ha logrado. Es más, ha sido usted el que se ha chocado conmigo, ¡debería estar avergonzado!-

Dijo estas palabras mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo, simplemente con la complicidad de los viejos amigos. Y de repente, tras un segundo de silencio Bella rompió a reír, con una risa cantarina que toco el alma de nuestro protagonista. _``Cuanto te he echado de menos…´´_

- Bueno parece que no nos pondremos de acuerdo señorita, así que le propongo un trato, la dejo pasar si promete volver a tropezarse conmigo otro día.

La joven hizo un mohín, y colocándose un dedo sobre los labios, fingió que pensaba.

- Lo siento, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que creo que no hay trato-

_``Touche, veo que no has cambiado nada´´,_ se dijo con satisfacción. Sin embargo era momento de irse, debía arreglar cuentas con Regina. Hasta que no supiera cual era la situación no quería intimar con Bella. _``Cualquier error, puede ser fatal, además ahora que has vuelto, no pienso dejarte ir.´´_

- Sabia chica…- dijo haciéndose a un lado- Adiós Bell…Rose. Que pases una buena noche-

Y sin darle tiempo a responder se giró y comenzó a andar calle abajo. _``Está aquí, viva...no hay duda de que es ella´´_. La mente del Sr. Gold era un mar de dudas y emociones. _``¿Pero porque no lo he sabido hasta ahora?´´``Regina...siempre tu…, pues no dejaré que me la arrebatéis de nuevo, esta vez no´´._ Y con la determinación tomada, decidió ir a hacer una visita a la alcaldesa.

_``No sé porque sospecho que aún estará en su despacho…´´_

* * *

><p><em>Biennnnnn, ya se encontraron! He tardado mas en ponr este capitulo por lo complicado de la escena, espero que os haya gustado. Si teneis algun comentario, sugerencia o critica ya sabeis...review!<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Ya estamos aqui con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que el de hoy me ha quedado un pelin largo (vale muy largo), pero creo que cortándolo hubieramos estropeado parte su encanto, es decir no saldría el Sr. Gold XDD**

**Y como siempre, agradecer muchisimo que sigais leyendo la historia, me hace una ilusión tremenda cada vez que veo subir el contador de las visitas :), así que gracias a todos, y en especial a Windy Magic y a lucia-nami 14. Si el contador me hace ilusión, vuestros somentarios me ponen una sonrisa en la cara durante todo el dia. **

**Y sin más dilacion...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 4.<span>**_

- ¿Que opinas Rose?, pregunto Henry por segunda vez.

- Perdona Henry, ¿Qué has dicho?- respondió Bella intentando centrar su cabeza. Desde que llegó a casa y durante toda la cena había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en el caballero con el que se había topado esa tarde. _``¿Pero quien será…?,me resultaba tan conocido, tan familiar...´´._

- Te decía, que sino te gusta, la pasta no tienes porque comértela, pero la verdad es que la papilla que has hecho con ella me da cierto asco.

Bella miro su plato extrañada, y vio que los macarrones se habían convertido en una pasta con una pinta bastante rara.

- Si tan poco te gusta mi comida, mañana preparas tu la cena, aunque dudo que puedas superar mis macarrones de sobre- Mientras decía esto Henry recogió los platos de la mesa y los dejó en el fregadero.

- Intentaré preparar algo que esté a la altura, pero tienes razón…no creo que lo logre.

Llevaba apenas una semana en esa casa pero le había cogido mucho cariño a Henry, era un chico cariñoso y muy inteligente así que no le resultó muy difícil. Hacía un par de días, también durante la cena, Henry le había contado su gran secreto, que Storybrooke sufría una maldición y que todos los habitantes eran, en realidad, personajes de un cuento de hadas. Al día siguiente se lo comento a Mary y a Emma, para ver que debía hacer ante los delirios del muchacho, y juntas decidieron que lo mejor era seguirle el juego hasta que la fantasía cayera por su propio peso.

Lo cierto que sentía cierta empatía con el muchacho, la gente creía que estaba loco….y ella sabía perfectamente lo que era eso. _``Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda Henry, debes ver la verdad´´._

- Henry, quería preguntarte algo…-

- ¿Si? Que bien, porque yo también quería hacerte unas preguntas.-Le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina y le daba una taza de chocolate.

- Ok! Pues entonces empieza tu-

- Vale, a ver Rose, ¿recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día sobre una maldición?.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba un sorbo al chocolate.

- Bien, pues llevo unos días intentando descubrir tu verdadera identidad.

- ¿Mi verdadera identidad?

- Si! Mary Margaret es Blancanieves, Regina es su madrastra…etc. Todos los habitantes del pueblo son personajes de cuento, y necesito saber más de ti para saber quien eres.

- Pues no me acuerdo de mucho, así que no se si te seré de ayuda.

- Bueno, vamos a intentarlo…¿Qué puedes decirme de tu familia?.

- Mmmm a ver…, pues mi padre es viudo, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tu edad- _``O eso me han dicho´´``Que triste saber tan poco sobre mi…´´._

- Bueno eso reduce en algo la búsqueda…supongo que serás una princesa, pero casi todas las princesas son huérfanas así que necesito más datos. ¿No recuerdas nada más?.

- No se Henry….ya sabes que…

- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo Regina al tiempo que entraba en la cocina- ¿Que tal ha pasado el día mi pareja favorita?

La alcaldesa se acercó a Henry dándole un beso en la mejilla, tras lo que se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

- Bien…pero creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a hacer los deberes…-Dijo Henry levantándose de la mesa.

- Pero si estabais hablan…-

- ¡No, no hablábamos de nada ¿verdad Rose?- Respondió con ansiedad Henry, clavando los ojos en los de Bella.

- De nada importante, solo de una chica del colegio- Contestó Rose acabando con la tensión, Henry le había dicho que Regina como ``reina malvada´´, no podía saber nada, ya que supondría el fin de la ``Operación cobra´´.

- Exacto, ¡Bueno, hasta mañana!- se despidió el muchacho mientras salía de la cocina.

- No se que hacer con el…- dijo Regina con cierto tono de pena- Bueno y ¿Qué tal tu día?¿Algo interesante que contar?.

_``Podría preguntarle por mi extraño caballero´´``Regina conoce a todo el mundo, y así quizá podría volver a verle´´._

_ - _¡Pues lo cierto es que si!, quería preguntarte algo…hoy he conocido a un hombre, y…se le cayeron unas llaves, me gustaría devolvérselas, y a lo mejor tu sabes de quien se trata- _``¿Por qué no le he dicho la verdad?´´``Porque te da vergüenza reconocer que el hombre te gusta y que estas deseando volver a verle´´_ respondió una vocecilla en su interior.

- Bueno, si me das algún dato sobre él, quizá le conozca-

- Si…a ver…es un poco más alto que yo, delgado, de unos cuarenta y muchos años, quizá 50, con traje….pelo por los hombros, más o menos…-

- Y con bastón- Atajó Regina, con un susurro y los ojos como platos.

- ¡Si! ¿Le conoces? – El corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza,`_`¡`Bien!¡Le conoce!´´. _

- Querida…ese hombre es el Señor Gold.

* * *

><p><em>``No, el no….´´<em>Aunque llevaba horas repitiéndolo, aun no se lo podía creer, el hombre con el que había conectado, con el que se había sentido viva por fin después de tantos años, era el culpable de las desgracias de su familia…era el hombre al que tanto odiaba.

Después de recibir la noticia, le surgió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidió subir a su habitación. Desde entonces, había estado dando vueltas por su habitación intentando asimilar la información. _``¿Porqué?¿Porque nada me puede salir bien? Nunca...´´. _

_``Nunca, he tenido nada…y todo ha sido por su culpa´´ _Meditó Bella, mientras su pena se transformaba en ira_, ``Incluso ahora, ahora que empiezo una nueva vida tiene que estar aquí…metiéndose en mis pensamientos…jugando conmigo´´. _

La lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, llevaba rato llorando pero no se había dado cuenta. Con furia se acerco hasta el tocador y observó a la joven que la miraba desde el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo enredado. _``¡No, basta!, no vas a sufrir más´´. _Bella se limpio las lágrimas y de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza _``Ahora le toca a el…´¡Si! ¡Eso, es!´´_

Ella era una chica guapa, cuando iba a Granny`s los hombres se le quedaban mirando, e incluso alguno le había pedido una cita. Y…_``Esta tarde ha surgido algo…´´, _estaba segura de que no le era indiferente al Sr. Gold, la manera en que la había mirado, como la había hablado…._``No, no hay duda…y si logro acercarme a él, conquistarle, ¡Podré vengarme! Podré vengar a mi padre…y por fin podré seguir adelante. Cunado ese hombre se haya hundido.´´_

Mientras pensaba esto, Bella sentía como su corazón se endurecía, como los sentimientos la abandonaban y una coraza se formaba en su pecho.

Bella se puso el camisón, y se metió en la cama _``Mañana iré a ver al Sr. Gold´´. _

* * *

><p>La campana sobre la puerta emitió un dulce sonido, cuando ésta se abrió. El Sr. Gold, levantó la vista del collar que estaba examinando, para comprobar la identidad de su nuevo cliente. <em>``No puede ser´´. <em>Si hubiera entrado, un ángel no se habría quedado más sorprendido.

Bella estaba en la puerta mirándole fijamente y sonriéndole. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul de primavera que realzaba sus ojos, el pelo suelto le caía en suaves ondas por la espalda. _``Esta encantadora...sin embargo…´´. _Sin embargo debía tener cuidado, la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Regina solo le había aclarado una cosa, que por ahora estaba en su poder.

Regina le había explicado que Bella confiaba totalmente en ella, que le había contado lo que el le había hecho a su padre y que ahora le odiaba…Le advirtió que ahora Bella estaba a su merced, y que si intentaba algo podría ocurrir cualquier cosa _``Ella es una enferma mental Rumplestinkin, ha nadie le sorprendería que tras una recaída la pobre Bella decidiera quitarse la vida…´´_ Le había dicho la reina_. ``Y no te molestes en avisarla, puede que no confíe plenamente en mí ya que sus amiguitas le han ido contando cosas, pero si hay alguien más odiado que yo en este pueblo, ese eres tú. Y créeme Bella es la que más te odia, no te iba a creer ni una sola palabra´´._

Por eso a Rumpelstinski le resultaba tan extraña esa visita, si tanto le odiaba porque estaba ahí con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Así trata a todos sus clientes?¿Ni un buenos días?- Preguntó Bella, mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

- Lo siento, tienes razón Rose, buenos días, ¿deseas algo?-

- Bueno, por lo pronto una felicitación, ¡he descubierto la identidad del caballero misterioso!- Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el mostrador- Ayer te fuiste sin decirme tu nombre.

- Cierto…pero tu tampoco preguntaste.- Rumple estaba más feliz de lo que quiso reconocer, al saber que Bella había estado investigando sobre su identidad, el corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza _``Está muy cerca…´´_

- Eso no te lo discuto, pero cuando se es el hombre más importante del pueblo, lo mínimo es presentarse-

- A….así que has vuelto por interés- preguntó Rumple levantando una ceja.

- Evidentemente, ¿Por qué sino?, He venido a que me invites a un café- Dijo Bella poniendo su más adorable sonrisa- Supongo que no quedará mucho para que cierres.

- La verdad es que no….pero ¿estás segura de que quieres tomar una café conmigo? Creo que no sabes realmente quien…

- ¿Quien eres? Oh si, ya me han avisado todos…que eres un hombre horrible, el verdadero diablo, que nunca ayudas a nadie, que eres implacable con todo el mundo y que por la noche te comes a niños indefensos- Bromeó acercándose aún mas.

_``Huele a rosas…´´_

- Parece que estás enterada de todo, y ¿aún así quieres salir con el monstruo?- Preguntó Rumple mirando fijamente a Bella.

- Tú no eres un monstruo…te crees más horrible de lo que realmente eres-

Tras decir esto, el silencio se hizo entre ellos y un sentimiento se apoderó de ambos. Era como si ese momento ya lo hubieran vivido, como si ya hubieran estado juntos. _``¿De dónde han salido esas palabras?_´´

Bella se sentía muy extraña, _``Estas fingiendo Rose, recuerda que solo estás fingiendo…´´``Y si solo finges ¿porque te late tan rápido el corazón?´´_dijo la molesta vocecilla, que Bella por fin pudo identificar como su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Siento que me haya quedado tan largo, pero tenía tantas ganas de ya empezar con lo bueno de la historia que no podía parar de escribir XD.<p>

Os agradecería mucho que me escribierais algun comentario, porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa...etc :P

Y ya sabeís que estoy abierta a criticas y sugerencias, esta historia es de todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches!**

**Este fin de semana he estado con gripe, asi que solo he podido entretenerme en escribir. Lo bueno es que esta semana publicaré los capitulos más seguidos, lo malo...que llevo 5 dias sin salir de la cama XDD**

**Bueno, como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, no me lo puedo creer pero con el capitulo 4 habeis batidos records en mis visitas, asi que muxixixixixisisismas gracias. Hoy le mando un besazo muy fuerte a megumisakura, mil gracias por los comentarios me han encantado, y como vuestros deseos son órdenes para mi...aqui va el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5.<em>**

- No te creo…, me estás mintiendo- Dijo Bella mientras se reía-

- Te juro que es verdad, nunca he tenido una bicicleta- Afirmo de nuevo Rumpelstiltskin - Siempre he preferido los coches.

Estaban paseando por la calle principal de camino a la tienda del Sr. Gold, el café se había extendido toda la tarde y al final se convirtió en una cena. Bella había desplegado todo su encanto, y la conversación había fluido entre ellos como si se tratara de viejos amigos. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, a ambos les gustaba la historia, el arte y los libros, fueron pasando de un tema a otro, evitando cualquier cuestión personal pero creando entre ellos un ambiente de camarería, casi de confianza.

_``Está funcionando, va confiando en mí…, ya casi te tengo. Cumplir con mi objetivo va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creía´´. _Pensó Bella con satisfacción, para acallar a su insistente conciencia. Bella no dejaba de decirse que debía hacerlo, era su deber hacer justicia _``Pues a mi me parece que estás disfrutando mucho para ser un simple deber´´_, dijo la molesta vocecilla.

Al principio Bella, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ser amable, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le odiaba. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, se fue relajando, comenzó a sentir genuina curiosidad por lo que el Sr. Gold le contaba. Por mucho que le pesara le gustaba su sentido del humor, su sarcasmo, su aire de misterio.

_``No seas idiota Bella, así es como actúa, embaucando a la gente…pero contigo no funcionará´´_

El Sr. Gold sacó la llave de la tienda, del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Le había estado hablando a Bella de un nuevo juego de miniaturas de cristal que le había llegado desde Italia, y la joven mostró tanto interés por ella que se ofreció a enseñárselas.

- Primero las damas…- dijo el Sr. Gold abriéndole la puerta.

- Gracias….- respondió Bella lanzándole una radiante sonrisa- Cuanta caballerosidad. _``Al menos, su compañía no es del todo desagradable´´_

- Siempre, querida siempre. Voy a la trastienda a por las miniaturas, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Bella comenzó a deambular por la tienda, observando todas las curiosidades ahí almacenadas. Cuadros, muñecos, móviles…, y de repente llegó a una vitrina. _``Que hermosa…´´. _

Dentro de la vitrina había una colección de figuritas de cristal, todas bellamente talladas, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Bella fue una trataba de una rosa a tamaño real dentro de una urna, los pétalos eran de un rojo intenso, carmesí. Del delicado capullo surgía un tallo de cristal blanco decorado con una única hoja.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- Pregunto el Sr. Gold justo detrás de Bella.

Bella se sobresaltó, no le había oído acercarse y ahora estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.

- Lo cierto es que si…, estaba mirando la rosa- Dijo Bella alejándose un poco e intentando recobrar la calma. ``_Rose, ¿Pero que te pasa?, tienes que seducirle…¿Por qué te alejas?´´``¿Quizás sea porque eres tu la que está siendo seducida_?´´ respondió su conciencia _``No digas tonterías…es solo que me resulta desagradable tenerle tan cerca…, pero es necesario´´_.Tras pensar esto, Bella se acercó de nuevo al Sr. Gold, se colocó frente a él, a pocos centímetros, estaban tan cerca que Bella podía sentir la respiración acelerada del hombre.

- Es muy hermosa…- dijo Bella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Si…es realmente muy Bella- dijo el Sr. Gold sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Bella sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, sentía la boca seca y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Poco a poco Bella se fue acercando, solo quedaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontraran…estaban a menos de un suspiro cuando, de repente, el Sr. Gold se alejó.

- Rose, ¿A que estás jugando?- Dijo, apoyándose en el mostrador opuesto. Se le veía turbado, turbado y cansado como si alejarse de Bella le hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo enorme. La voz sonó entrecortada, salió de sus labios como una súplica, un ruego para que se le dijera la verdad, para que Bella no jugara más con él _``Duele demasiado volver a tener esperanzas´´_Pensó Rumpelstiltskin.

Bella tardó un segundo en recobrar la compostura, cuando vio apartarse de ella al sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si Bella no estuviera segura de que simplemente odiaba a aquel hombre, habría pensado que la punzada era de decepción, decepción por el rechazo, y de deseo…de deseo por besar a ese hombre al que tanto despreciaba.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Bella, acercándose de nuevo.

- Rose, no nos insultes a ambos, fingiendo que no sabes a lo que me refiero- Es bastante extraño que una bella joven, se interese por un viejo solitario, especialmente cuando ese hombre es la persona más odiada del pueblo. Y por si fuera poco ese hombre despreciable, hace unas semanas tuvo un altercado con su padre, un altercado en el que le dio una paliza que le llevó al hospital.

Bella, se quedó mirándole fijamente, se había preparado para esa pregunta. Había ensayado perfectamente un discurso, una actitud, dios tenia ensayada hasta la cara. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para la tristeza que impregnaba el discurso del Sr. Gold _``Casi parece como si le importara lo que yo pienso de el…´´_. Bella sintió como la coraza se resquebrajara _``Bella, está fingiendo….vamos…se fuerte´´._

- Bueno…creo que hay algunas cosas que no has tenido en cuenta, para empezar mi padre me abandonó cuando era pequeña así que entenderás que no me sienta muy apegada a él. Además me han dicho que le pegaste, pero también me dijeron que el te robó. En cuanto a lo que dice la gente, nunca le he dado demasiada importancia a las habladurías…seguramente yo seré la loca fugada o algo así, de manera que prefiero no chismorrear. ¿Y porqué me iba a interesar por alguien como tu?, porque me gustó cuando nos encontramos ayer, porque me hiciste reír…porque me siento a gusto contigo.

A medida que iba diciendo esto, Bella se había ido acercando, cuando acabó de hablar había acorralado al Sr. Gold contra el mostrador. Ahora le miraba con ojos inocentes, y en silencio esperaba a que hablara, _``Dime que te lo has creído…´´_.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?¿No me estás mintiendo?- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin con voz esperanzada, se le había iluminado la mirada, estaba esperando expectante la respuesta de la chica como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- No….claro que no, ¿Por qué no me crees?- dijo Bella, con tristeza.

_``¿Por qué no la creo´´, _se preguntó Rumpel, _``Ya una vez cometí la equivocación de no confiar en ella, y llevo arrepintiéndome de esa decisión cada momento de cada día desde entonces´´``Puede que Regina mintiera…quizá Bella no me odie…si…será eso, esa perra traicionera ha vuelto a mentir´´.``Además parece sincera…y dios deseo tanto creerla….volver a sentir sus labios…su cuerpo…´´_

Tras unos segundos de duda, en los que todas esas ideas pasaron por su mente, el Sr. Gold recortó la distancia que les separaba y la besó.

El tiempo se paró en seco, Bella sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara, todo se tambaleara y ya nada importara. Rumpel pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. El bastón había quedado olvidado, de manera que con la otra mano le acarició la nuca. Bella se sentía en el cielo, no podía describir las sensaciones que tenía. Sin saber cómo, le había pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello y apretaba su esbelta figura contra el cuerpo del hombre, era como estar en casa. Poco a poco Rumpel se separó poco a poco de la joven, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Su mente era un auténtico caos, ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso causara tantos estragos?.

- Bueno parece que ya me crees…-dijo Bella al tiempo que se apoyaba en su pecho y se sujetaba a las solapas de su americana _``Dios mío, ¿porque no me sostienen las piernas?´´._

- Bueno, lo cierto es que puedes ser una mujer muy persuasiva- dijo sonriendo contra el pelo de Bella. Encajaban perfectamente, la mejilla de Rumpel descansaba sobre la cabeza de la joven, podía sentir los suaves rizos de bella contra su mejilla. _``No puedo creer que la tenga, aquí, conmigo…que pueda tener una segunda oportunidad´´._

_``Ya está…ha caido´´,_ pensó Bella con satisfacción, aun en los brazos de Rumple_``Ahora debo seguir ganándome su confianza, hasta encontrar algo, algo con lo que poder destriurle´´_.

Sin embargo, Bella no sentía la plena felicidad que había esperado, la vocecilla que en los últimos días no había dejado de hablar era cada vez más difícil de acallar. _``No te engañes Rose, te gusta, lo que sientes no se puede fingir´´. ``No digas tonterías…es todo mentira,¡le desprecio!´´. _Sin embargo Bella pensó esto abrazando más fuerte al .

_``Esto lo hago por venganza, simplemente por venganza´´_se dijo una vez más Bella…quizá si se lo decía muchas veces lograra convencer de ello.

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno...parece que ha comenzado la ``venganza´´, ¿Aguantará mucho bella?, ¿Quereis que bella resista como una campeona, o caiga rendida en sus brazos enseguida? ¿Le damos a bella una vena realmente mala, o hacemos que su venganza quede una pequeña discursion?. Dadme ideas queridos lectores, se agradacen muchirimo los reviews, asi que porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa ponedme un comentario...pequeñito... :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, empiezo con una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, es que he tenido una semana de locos. Lo cierto es que puedo subir este capitulo porque lo escribí de un tirón el finde pasado y solo quedaba rematarlo XDD._

_Como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos por seguir con la historia, y en especial a mis ``comentaristas oficiales´´_Windy Magic,megumisakura y lucia-nami 14 :)

Espero no tardar mucho en seguir, pero de todas maneras disfrutad del capitulo, que se acercan tiempos oscuros para nuestra pareja...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 6.<span>**  
><em>

_``El verde o el rojo…´´_pensó Bella mientras se miraba al espejo. Llevaba un rato intentando decidir cuál de los dos vestidos le quedaba mejor. Había salido corriendo de casa de Mary, ya que había quedado con el Sr Gold, o con Eduard, como le había pedido que le llamara tras varios encuentros. Sin embargo pese a la prisa que se había dado por llegar a casa y ducharse, iba a llegar tarde por el dichoso vestido.

Tras mirar su silueta una vez más en el espejo, por fin se decidió por el vestido verde. Así que cogió unas sandalias de tacón y un bolso a juego y salió de la habitación. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que saliera del hospital e iniciara su vida en Storybrooke, y también hacia tres meses que inició su ``relación con el Sr. Gold´´.

En ese tiempo Bella había ido conociendo mejor a la persona que se escondía detrás del temible prestamista. Descubrió una persona inteligente, culta, con la que podía pasarse horas hablando, que lograba hacerla reír y que se olvidara del mundo…pero también había descubierto a una persona cínica, implacable, y que no confiaba en nadie. _``Bueno en nadie excepto en ti´´, _le recordó su conciencia a Bella. Y es que si algo había de cierto en esa relación, era el afecto que el Sr. Gold le profesaba. Se le notaba en cada mirada, en cada gesto…cada vez que la tocaba parecía que estuviera tocando un objeto frágil y precioso, que de no tener cuidado desaparecería para siempre. En esos momentos, cuando el Sr- Gold la trataba así, a Bella le flaqueaban las fuerzas, toda su determinación moría al ser incapaz de recordar porque no podía simplemente abrazar a ese hombre y no soltarle nunca.

Pero esos momentos acababan y la joven se esforzaba en recordar una y otra vez la historia que le había contado Regina. Los recuerdos del mal que ese hombre le había causado, junto con todas las historias que corrían por el pueblo sobre él, servían para mantener vivas sus ansias de venganza, para mantener vivo su odio….o por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar a ella.

Habían quedado en la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, el Sr. Gold le había dicho a Bella que tenía una sorpresa para ella. ``_No….pero dame alguna pista´´ _le había suplicado``_No..., tendrás que esperar a mañana_´´.

Bella divisó a lo lejos la figura del Sr. Gold justo delante de la puerta, éste jugaba con el bastón al tiempo que miraba con impaciencia su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Hola!- Gritó Bella jadeando, cuando llegó junto al hombre. Nada más acercarse a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla- Siento el retraso, hoy la clase se ha alargado un poco más de la cuenta.

- No pasa nada, es normal, ya te queda poco para presentarte al examen del graduado ¿no?- Le respondió este, mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo que le había caído en la frente tras la precipitada carrera. La joven le sonrió.

- Si…menos de tres semanas, estoy cada vez más nerviosa, pero tengo ganas de sacarme el graduado- Le dijo mientras se agarraba a su brazo- Bueno, y hablando del tema del día, ¿dónde está mi sorpresa?.

- Bueno, pues la verdad es que no la tengo aquí…- El Sr. Gold sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Pero si me permitís vendarle los ojos my lady, será un placer llevaros hasta ella.

Bella miró con recelo la venda, ``_Que querrá hacer…_´´. No estaba del todo segura de si debía ponerse en manos del Sr. Gold, en plena noche, cuando no había nadie, con los ojos vendados….totalmente a su merced.

- La noto reticente…-dijo Gold, y tras un segundo añadió con la voz impregnada de dolor- ¿Es que no confías en mi Rose?

Bella le miró a los ojos, vio esos dos grandes abismos en los que se percibía tanta inseguridad, tanta vulnerabilidad…``_Claro que confió en ti´´. _No sabía muy bien porque pero era cierto, en lo más hondo de su ser sabía que no la haría ningún daño, que con él estaba segura.

- Claro que confío en ti…- dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para que le pudiera atar la venda- Solo estaba pensando, en que más le vale caballero que la sorpresa sea buena, porque si no se las verá conmigo.

- Correré el riesgo- dijo visiblemente más aliviado, ya en el tono habitual de broma, al tiempo que le vendaba los ojos. -¿Lista?

Bella se agarró fuertemente del brazo de él, y así recorrieron la calle mayor. Con los ojos tapados Bella era incapaz de saber donde se encontraban o a donde se dirigían, sin embargo no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se detuvieron de repente.

- Espera un momento querida- El Sr. Gold siempre la llamaba así, pero pese a ello Bella era incapaz de acostumbrarse, cada vez que oía esa palabra un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Se oyó un tintineo de llaves y luego una cerradura al abrirse.

- Cuidado, hay un pequeño escalón…- Le dijo cogiéndole el brazo y ayudándola a entrar.

El chasquido de un interruptor al encenderse la luz, rompió el ensordecedor silencio.

- Ya estamos….puedes quitarte la venda Rose-

Poco a poco, saboreando el momento, Bella se quito la venda. En un principio la luz la cegó, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y….`_`No puede ser´´. _Estaban dentro de la librería de su madre.

Todos los días de camino a casa de Mary, cuando pasaba junto a la vieja librería se quedaba mirando un rato a través del cristal. El pequeño local de dos pisos, todo recubierto de estanterías de caoba había sido su fascinación durante los meses que llevaba ahí. _``¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?´´_

- ¿Qué es esto Eduard?- Preguntó Bella usando su nombre de pila, al tiempo que le miraba fijamente.

- Pensé que estaría claro…- Dijo con tono avergonzado- Llevas meses hablándome de este viejo local, y de todo lo que te gustaría hacer en él. Cuando te oí hablar de él por primera vez pensé en decirte que era mío,…pero me dio miedo que eso abriera viejas heridas, que te recordara los problemas que tuve con tu familia, y decidí callar

Gold estaba en el viejo mostrador justo en frente de Bella, miraba al suelo, como avergonzado de todo aquello

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser el local tuyo…era…era de…?- Dijo Bella tartamudeando.

- De tu madre, si lo sé…fue lo primero que vendieron cuando enfermó. Me lo vendieron antes de tener que hipotecar la casa. Por eso no quería decirte nada, sabía podría interponerse entre nosotros. Pero luego se me ocurrió, que si tú tenías este local, que si volvía a su auténtica dueña, quizás ayudara a olvidar el pasado…que podía ser como un nuevo comienzo.

Bella se quedó callada, mirando al suelo, no sabía que decir. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Gold, ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de los brazos.

- Rose, quería hacerte feliz….no llores. Pensé que el local debía volver a ti, piensa en él como en un regalo de graduación. Por favor…dime algo.

Gold buscaba su mirada desesperado, sin embargo no la presionó, dejó que llorara y que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos. _``Espero no haberla perdido´´._

Bella se había quedado sin palabras…el local de su madre, ahora…¡ahora era suyo!. Podría montar la librería que siempre había querido, podría independizarse. Y el Sr. Gold, ese supuesto monstruo sin corazón se lo había regalado, sin pedir nada a cambio le daba una propiedad millonaria, y todo para intentar empezar…para intentar olvidar el pasado. Si el supiera que ella había querido lo mismo, empezar de nuevo, pero que para ello lo que había ideado era un plan de venganza. Que mal se sentía Bella, en esos momentos no sabía bien quién era el monstruo allí.

_``Le amo´´_La certeza le llegó como un relámpago, súbitamente, sin previo aviso, y la dejó desarmada y sin aliento. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero se había enamorado de él, ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo. Había intentado negar lo feliz que se sentía a su lado, lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía, alegando que todo era parte de su plan, pero ya no había duda, ese gran gesto de generosidad le había abierto los ojos.

Bella levantó la mirada, y aun con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, le sonrió y acto seguido se le echó al cuello en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que casi los tira ambos al suelo de la tienda.

- ¡Oh gracias!- exclamó Bella aun aferrada a su cuello- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Te…te gusta?- pregunto a media voz Gold. Ante el silencio de ella, ya comenzaba a temerse lo peor y se sentía realmente aliviado.

Bella, se conmovió ante el tono de él, era como un niño esperando la aprobación de la madre, como un niño falto de cariño.

- ¿Pero como no me va a gustar? Es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mi…te lo agradezco tanto…- dijo estas palabras sin quitar los ojos de los de Gold, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

- Rose, yo solo quiero que seas feliz...yo…-y ahí paró, temía que la confesión fuera demasiado para la joven y la ahuyentara. Gold no necesitaba declaraciones, simplemente la presencia de ella le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Pero precisamente esa vacilación de uno, le dio la fuerza necesaria al otro, y así Bella vio las cosas más claras que nunca.

- Yo te amo- susurro la joven, al tiempo que alzaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Gold sentía el corazón desbocado, le faltaba el aire.

- Que te amo, e intentado negarlo, convencerme a mi misma de lo contrario, pero lo cierto es que no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero te quiero…te quiero mucho.

Rumpel se quedó callado, simplemente mirándola, buscando en el fondo de sus ojos la verdad, intentando llegar a su alma. Pero una vez dentro, no vio duda ninguna, simplemente un amor sincero que terminó por convencerle. Así que la besó, la beso con ansia, con toda la felicidad que llevaba dentro. La rodeo fuertemente la cintura, mientras Bella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No podían dejas de tocarse, necesitaban saber que estaban ahí, que no era un sueño, que por fin eran el uno del otro.

- Yo también te quiero...- dijo Rumpel contra los labios de la joven- Eres la luz en mi vida, y no creo que pueda seguir sin ti.

Bella pegó su frente a la del hombre, intentando recuperarse del efecto que sus besos tenían en ella.

- Nunca tendrás que comprobarlo, no pienso irme a ningún sitio-

De repente un trueno rompió el momentáneo silencio, a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío. La lluvia comenzó a azotar implacable los cristales, así que Bella abrazó más fuerte a Gold para conservar el calor. Sin embargo éste, no fue capaz de disfrutar de su contacto. Una sensación de premonición, un mal presentimiento se había adueñado de él y le impedía estar tranquilo.

_Pues lo cierto era que como bien sabía él, todo en la vida tiene un precio y era demasiado consciente de que llegaría el momento de pagar por esa segunda oportunidad._

* * *

><p><em><em>OOOOOOOOO q majos! Os puedo ir adelantando que el proximo capitulo va a ser un pelin más dramático. Ya se que no queremos que sufran los pobrecillos, pero no todo va a ser felicidad, tenemos que tener en cuenta que esto es el mundo real! XDD

Decidme que os ha parecido el capitulo...es decir, comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad,comentad porfaaaaa. :)


End file.
